reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Dead Redemption
Red Dead Redemption is a Western Action-Adventure game developed by Rockstar San Diego, the spiritual successor to Red Dead Revolver. It is due to be released for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 on May 18 (North America) and May 21 (Europe). Red Dead Redemption uses Rockstar's Rage graphics engine, along with NaturalMotions Euphoria character animation/physics software. Story John Marston is a partly reformed outlaw in America in the early 1900s. When federal agents threaten his family, Marston is sent across the American frontier to help bring the rule of law. He must kill or capture his former gang members, including his old 'friend' and gang leader Bill Williamson or his family will pay the ultimate price. Along the way through frontier towns, deserts, prairies, and mountain passes; Marston is given work as he explores the free-roaming sandbox environments. The game features over 40 different types of animals that can be hunted including cattle, bears, rattlesnakes, wolves, vultures, cougars, bighorn sheep and others. Characters *John Marston *Bill Williamson *Agent Edgar Ross *Marshal Leigh Johnson *Bonnie MacFarlane Multiplayer The multiplayer in Red Dead Redemption is a standard level based mode, with the maximum being level 50. The weapon challenges reward the player with upgraded versions of the guns (i.e. golden weapons). The main feature of multiplayer is the open world experience as opposed to the traditional game lobby. In this open world players can meet up with other players and form "posses" or up to 8 man teams. The player and their "posse" can then roam the open world and fight NPCs and/ or participate in PvP matches like Team Shootout and Capture the Bag. However posses are not required for multiplayer and a single player may find a desired match via conventional lobby menus or by locating a match in progress in the open world. In addition to golden guns RDR allows for a player distinguish themselves from the pack by choosing from unlockable avatars, horses, and even by choosing a title that floats above their avatar and name. As of yet it is unkown how these titles are unlocked or if they are all unlocked stock. Maps All of the multiplayer maps in RDR are based off locations in the game and "cater" to the multiplayer experience. Pre-Order The special offers for pre-ordering Red Dead Redemption are as follows North America *'GameStop': Deadly Assassin Outfit - Increases Dead Eye regeneration, Red Dead Redemption soundtrack. *'Amazon': Golden Guns Pack - ''A golden Repeater Carbine and Cattleman Revolver that earn increased fame with each kill. Also, a $10 game credit is issued to Amazon account holders. *'Best Buy': ''The War Horse - A very fast horse with increased damage resistance *'Target: A $5 Target gift card *'WalMart': A $10 WalMart gift card *'RockStar Warehouse': An official Red Dead Redemption t- shirt United Kingdom *'Game': Deadly Assassin Outfit- Increases Dead Eye regeneration *'Amazon UK': ''Golden Guns Pack- ''A golden Repeater Carbine and Cattleman Revolver that earn increased fame with each kill *'HMV': The Warhorse- A very fast horse with increased damage resistance *'Zavvi''': Exclusive mini game guide See here for extended info or here for the official RockStar pre-order page. Exclusive PS3 content The Playstation 3 version of the game has unannounced exlusive content. Inside the box is a code which unlocks a bonus hideout and an outfit. Source Reception The game has recieved extremely positive reviews from all over the gaming industry. Aside from a few graphical glitches, noted by IGN, it's presentation, sound, and multiplayer have been universally praised. While others such as GamePro have criticized the "occational pop-in, and repitive missions", they also said that it "Expertly captures the Wild West", with1UP giving similar praise and complaints. While several magazines and websites are yet to post their reviews, the average score so far acording to Metacritic, is a 95 out of 100. See also *Red Dead Redemption Videos *Achievements *Weapons *Hunting *Animals External Links *Official Red Dead Redemption Site *Red Dead.Net - A1 Fansite for the Red Dead Series Category:Games Category:Rockstar Games Category:Red Dead Redemption